meine_wilden_toechterfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Cate Hennessy
Cate Hennessy Cate Hennessy ist die Mutter der drei Kinder und Ehefrau von Paul. Sie fängt nach 16 Jahren, als die Kinder aus dem Gröbsten herraus sind, wieder an als Krankenschwester zu arbeiten. Katey Sagal Katey Sagal (eigentlich Catherine Louise Sagal; * 19. Januar 1954 in Los Angeles) ist eine US-amerikanische Schauspielerin, Synchronsprecherin und Sängerin. Im deutschsprachigen Raum wurde sie hauptsächlich durch ihre Rollen als Peggy Bundy in der Fernsehserie Eine schrecklich nette Familie, als Cate Hennessy in Meine wilden Töchter und als Gemma Teller-Morrow in der Fernsehserie Sons of Anarchy bekannt. Filmografie * 1971: The Failing of Raymond (Fernsehfilm) * 1973: Columbo: Stirb für mich (Columbo: Candidate for Crime, Fernsehserie, eine Episode) * 1974: Larry – Bericht eines Irrtums (Larry, Fernsehfilm) * 1975: The Dream Makers (Fernsehfilm) * 1975: Three for the Road (Fernsehserie, eine Episode) * 1985–1986: Mary (Fernsehserie, 13 Episoden) * 1987: Traumfrau vom Dienst (Maid to Order) * 1987–1997: Eine schrecklich nette Familie (Married… with Children, Fernsehserie, 260 Episoden) * 1988: Der Preis der Gefühle (The Good Mother) * 1990: Mother Goose Rock ’n’ Rhyme (Fernsehfilm) * 1990: Geschichten aus der Gruft (Tales from the Crypt, Fernsehserie, eine Episode) * 1991: Die Zerreissprobe (She Says She’s Innocent, Fernsehfilm) * 1995: Vom eigenen Vater entführt (Trail of Tears, Fernsehfilm) * 1995: Space Cases (Fernsehserie, eine Episode) * 1998: Herr Schulleiterin (Mr. Headmistress, Fernsehfilm) * 1998: Eine betrügerische Hochzeit (Chance of a Lifetime, Fernsehfilm) * 1999: God’s New Plan (Fernsehfilm) * 1999: Die wilden Siebziger (That ’70s Show, Fernsehserie, 3 Episoden) * 1999: Das Haus der Zukunft (Smart House, Fernsehserie) * 2000: Dropping Out * 2000: Tucker (Fernsehserie, vier Episoden) * 2001: The Geena Davis Show (Fernsehserie, eine Episode) * 2002: Imagine That (Fernsehserie, 6 Episoden) * 2002: Following Tildy (Kurzfilm) * 2002–2005: Meine wilden Töchter (8 Simple Rules… for Dating My Teenage Daughter, Fernsehserie, 76 Episoden) * 2004: Ein Engel in der Stadt (When Angels Come to Town) * 2005: Highschool News – Streng vertraulich! (Campus Confidential, Fernsehfilm) * 2005: Three Wise Guys (Fernsehfilm) * 2005: Ghost Whisperer – Stimmen aus dem Jenseits (Ghost Whisperer, Fernsehserie, eine Episode) * 2005–2006, 2010: Lost (Fernsehserie, 4 Episoden) * 2005–2007: The Shield – Gesetz der Gewalt (The Shield, Fernsehserie, 2 Episoden) * 2006: Nick at Nite’s Search for the Funniest Mom in America 2 * 2006: Mein Name ist Fish (I’m Reed Fish) * 2006: Boston Legal (Fernsehserie, 5 Episoden) * 2007: The Winner (Fernsehserie, eine Episode) * 2008: Eli Stone (Fernsehserie, 4 Episoden) * 2008: CSI: Den Tätern auf der Spur (CSI: Crime Scene Investigation, Fernsehserie, eine Episode) * 2008: Jack and the Beanstalk * 2008–2014: Sons of Anarchy (Fernsehserie, 92 Episoden) * 2009: House Broken * 2010: Chadam (Fernsehserie, 8 Episoden) * 2013: Glee (Fernsehserie, eine Episode) * 2014: Always Woodstock * 2015: Pitch Perfect 2 * 2015: The Bastard Executioner (Fernsehserie, 10 Episoden) * 2016:Brooklyn Nine-Nine (Fernsehserie, Episode 3x14) * 2016: The Big Bang Theory (Fernsehserie, Episode 10x01) * 2017: This Is Us – Das ist Leben (This Is Us, Fernsehserie, Episode 1x02) * 2017: Dirty Dancing (Fernsehfilm) * seit 2017: Superior Donuts (Fernsehserie)